


Mesmerized

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Cuts, Dom!Sasha, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Knifeplay, Knives, ambiguously platonic or romantic, pick whichever you like, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Wilde admires Sasha's knifework.
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, in any and every combination. In my mind sasha is ace and this is one of their platonic ways of showing affection - but i wont hold it against you if you want to picture more :]
> 
> Enjoy!

The knife glittered as it spun between her fingers, from hand to hand, into the air and caught without missing a beat. He was mesmerized. Not only by the fast motions of the knife but by her skilled hands - not hindered at all by the scars or missing finger. He wanted to see what those hands and that blade could do. He wanted them on his skin - wanted to be the one expertly handled by her.

“Hey, Sasha…?”

\-----

He was mesmerized still that night, when the low lighting caught the sharp edge of the knife she placed against his chest. His breath stuttered to feel the cold metal on his skin.

“You want to watch?” She asked, pushing his hair away from his face.

He tried to nod but her hand on his head wouldn't let him move - his cock twitched at the reminder of her strength.

“Y-yes please,” he managed to whisper.

A slow slide, his skin opening up, blood caressing his skin, sweet pain only adding to his pleasure.

He tried to squirm, to get closer, to touch himself - but her knots were secure; he was bound into stillness.

“Beautiful, Wilde.”

He whines at her words and cums.


End file.
